Dirty Little Secret
by Roxeysgirl
Summary: Rich Sheltered Girl, Rich Sheltered boy...but have edges sharper then a dual ended sword. What happens with these two meet?...I'll tell you one thing...it isn't pretty in the beginning. Tokka....based off Song by All American Rejects- Dirty Little Secret
1. The bike and the Jacket

MANY THINGS CHANGED! AU! and....kill me....Toph can see.....she isn't blind...but she does wear contacts because she has astigmatism...

-----------

Toph-16 (no matter what I say she isn't a slut or whore or anything like)

Sokka-17

Katara-16

Jet-18

Zuko-17

Mai-16

Ty Lee-15

Steve-14

uhhh anyone else I forget? Idk....enjoy!

----------

birthday fic!

"Good morning darlings" Mr. Bei Fong walked downstairs to the breakfast table and kissed his wife and daughter on the cheeks.

"Good morning dear,"

"Good morning daddy," The daughter had a wide 'fake' grin on her face.

"Cheery as usual! That's what I love about you. So polite, and sunny, and open. Your not like these junkies and hooker 16 year old children on the street," Her father frowned at the end of his statement.

"That's only because of how you've raised me!" The daughter piped up 'falsely' happy. 'bite me' She thought.

"true, we've down a good job dear," Her mother smiled showing her perfectly bleached teeth.

The Bei Fong family. Rich beyond compare to other families in their area, and that's something. It was a pretty nice neighborhood, everyone had big cast iron gates and neatly cut hedges. Toph Bei Fong. Heiress to the fortune of the Bei Fong Catering company. Originally it was just her mother and father in a family owned business, 'the good life' as she remembers. But things changed the the business grew. Grew across the country to be precise. Toph knew it was a big responsibility, and her parents wanted her to be in the right groups. Thus the most selective private school on the Atlantic coast (which was surprisingly 20 minutes away from the house), the best meals. They were all organic and healthy. And most importantly the right crowds. Toph was to be polite to everyone, at least while the parents or adults were around. As soon as they left she pulled her hair out of her neat perfect bun and shook it out and changed her clothes. Her parents usually left her with the 'trustworthy 'friends'' They didn't like Toph and Toph didn't like them. She only used it as a decoy to live her life. Instead of silks, chignon, and not to high heels, she preferred leather and boots. Hair out and tousled going down her back and rocker eyeliner and cherry red lipstick to match. She was a rough girl who could take care of herself. A double life you could say she had. A hot on the edge vixen life, and the far away from the border life style, playing it cool and simplistic for her parents. Of course she wanted more.

She had a usual routine. Show her driver the A on her World History and Geometry tests and quizzes, be dropped off at her 'friends' house with clothes in book bag, and leave to the garage close by to get her bike (motorcycle). Instead of riding the Bentley her parents bought her, which was nice in her opinion. Caramel butter interior with red stitching. On the outside it was black and night. It's not like she didn't like it. She liked it, and even drove it around once in a while, in a way. She'd drive to her garage park the car there and then get her bike and go for a joy ride. Then come back in the Bentley with a smile bigger than her house. No one but her 'friends' knew and she doubted anyone else would find out...at least until she met a certain 17 year old......

-*_-*_-*_-*_-*_-*-*_-*_-*-*_-*_-*-*_-*_-*

"Well another A! Good job Toph!" Her driver Charley said.

"Why thank you Charley,"

"Too your friends house like usual?"

"Yes, and I'll text you when you should come to get me,"

"OK, now remember your parents are having a party tonight. Don't stay too long talking about boys and lip gloss,"

"Oh Charley, don't you know those things don't pleasure me. You know I enjoy the nature, the bi-"

"the birds, the sky, the open air on your face,"

"Well, I guess you do know," Toph faked a laugh. She hated all those things. She loved the inner city.

"Well then, here we are. Tell Stephan and Beth I said hello,"

"Will do," Toph got out and waved him off. She went to the pool house to change once he was completely gone and walked the 3 blocks south to her garage. "Hey baby," Toph grazed the leather seat with her finger tips. "You missed me?" She buffed the light on the front of a red as sin bike. Red was her color. That and green...just not together. Her bike though? She specifically wanted a red one, because of the illusion of making you go faster than you really are. "Miss me?" She puckered her lips out and stared at the bike like a puppy. She hit the lock of the key and ignited the engine. She listened to her baby purr to life. "Thought so," And with that she sped out of the garage without a second thought.

She was in the inner city merely 20 minutes later. There was a place she liked going.

*The Pool House* it read in bright green letters.

She parked her bike in the parking garage and went into the building. Once she opened the door all the air in the room was sucked out of it. The usuals, including her best friend Zuko did this as every time she was hotter than the last. But he never thought of her as more than his friend. He already had a girlfriend, and Toph no matter how hot, couldn't even compare to his woman (at least in his mind). Her other best friend Jet, looked up from his game of pool and hit the cue ball directly so it would pocket the black ending the game. "Looks like the goddess has arrived,". Jet too marveled at her beauty, but once again. She was only his friend.

"Well Well, look who's here," She took her helmet off and shook her hair out, "haven't seen you in a while Sparky,"

"I had some business to...attend to,"

"Yea, okay. Tell Mai I said hi," Toph sauntered over to the pool tables just as Jet was resetting the game.

"Feel like getting beat?" Jet taunted.

"Psh, you'd have higher self confidence if you didn't tell yourself that every time I came. Besides," Toph took the pool stick and hit the cue ball directly into the orange striped ball causing her to pocket it, "I've never lost a game yet,"

"well then, why don't you go against me?" Toph, Jet, and Zuko all turned their heads around to the new guy talking. "Name's Sokka, new around here. Heard this is a great place to be if you wanna shoot some pool," He took a long sip from his root beer and eyed Toph. He obviously had self confidence, and a swagger that sent chills down her spine. But she wouldn't let that show.

"Go ahead Rocky, show the new guy his place," Jet teased.

"Yea, he's been talking all this time about how good he is," Zuko added taking a sip of his coke. Toph eyed them both but then turned around to Sokka eying him. She tried to find some sort of trace of fear or apprehension in his eyes, but nothing.

"Well then? You wanna play or not?" Sokka asked her again. Toph gave up her stoic expression of not caring, and smirked.

"Fine then, the big bad wolf is about to go home with his tail behind his legs," She set a table up. "Newbies first," Sokka smirked at her and went to the table. He broke and got a ball in. "Looks like I'm solids,"

"And I'm stripes," She tried to send off the same energy he gave off to her, obviously working. He went and hit again. He missed pocketing the ball by a hair.

"Too close, and to think you would've got 2 up on me," Toph joked. She positioned her self. The way she had it worked out, if she hit the cue ball at 45 degree angle it would in it's path hit two stripe balls and send them to the corner pockets on each side. She did just as so and got both in. She had an A in geometry for a reason. After that it was ball for ball, hit for hit. By the time they got to the black 8 ball the whole building had stood around the table watching. Toph was scared, at this point she had no idea of who was going to win, of course she had on poker face the whole game and she wouldn't show the world what she was thinking.

"well, it was nice playing you," Sokka started when he went and pocketed the 8 ball. The room was dead silent. Toph had....lost...never in the pool history had she lost. And worst off, it was too a newbie? He had his hand out so they could shake hands and end the game officially. "It really was a good game," She eyed him and his hand over and over. She was about to shake. Her hand was slowly reaching his, when she clenched her fist slowly and jolted out the door.

"Did Toph really loose? To a newbie?" Zuko asked. Jet was too shocked to talk. He shrugged his shoulders and watched the 17 year old boy chase after Toph.

Toph was aghast. She lost...LOST?! How could she have lost? To him? She slammed on her helmet and ignited her bike.

"Hey! HEY!" Sokka was running to the bike. She wanted to pull off. She really wanted to but she didn't.

"What?"

"SO is this what the goddess of the pool table does? Get beaten and then run away disgracefully in stead of loosing with honor?"

"And what are you? Some type of monk?"

"no, all I'm saying is, I was trying to be a good sport, and you just...totally ignored that and ran away like a heartless bitch," Toph was infuriated.

"A HEARTLESS BI-. I'm outta here,"

"Fine leave the same way! Your only making yourself look bad!" He yelled as she ford it out of the parking garage. How dare.....UGH! that's it. She making a complaint to the owner. And she was like family to them, so she was sure they'd do what she asked. She checked the time on her radio. 'I'M LATE!" She sped up and took the high way back into the more lazy part of the city where she resided. She parked in her garage and changed and got the make-up up quickly. She texted Charley that...'sorry Char, fell asleep watching The Notebook. I always sleep during that movie...anyway sorry and I'll meet you here,' She ran to the house and appeared right before Charley came.

"Oh my gosh, Charley I'm soooo sorry,"

"Don't be, this is rare and I forwarded your father the text. He said it was alright that the sleep was needed after studying,"

"Oh, thank you," 'yes thank you for telling me about that party so I could get away from the obnoxious, pig headed, confident, dick,' Toph actually dozed off on the drive and when she woke up they were nearing her house. In the driveway she saw two high class BMW's. 'looks like someone's here,'

"Oh Toph?"

"Yes Charley?"

"I forgot to mention, your father's having you meet a young man tonight. I met him earlier...very impressive. His family and your family are having a merger in the companies and this party will tell that to the world. So you are to go through the back doors and get into your finer clothes," Toph moaned mentally but she was going to do as she was told.

-*_-*_-*-*_-*_-*-*_-*_-*-*_-*_-*

"I'm telling you Katara, this girl was crazy,"

"Crazy?"

"Crazy, sure she was hot, unbelievably hot, but her attitude is so aggravating,"

"You like her,"

"Psh, never," Sokka fixed his bow tie in the mirror and looked Katara in the eye, "this girl is a wac-job. I'll admit she knows how to handle a bike...real good...but she's only trouble,"

"What we're you doing at this pool hut anyway?"

"Pool house...and just so you know, I needed some time to relax. So I got out my fun clothes and went out,"

"You do realize that if mom and dad were to-"

"Yea yea, I know the speech. They kill me and disown me and stuff, spare me," Just then his father Hakoda and Lao came over.

"My daughter will be ready shortly, she just got in from being with her friends. You two make yourselves at home. Starting tonight...we're family!" Lao hugged Katara and Sokka.

"Thanks Mr. Bei Fong,"

"Daddy?" A voice rang from the stair well. Toph came down in a green dress with golden accessories.

"Here she is! Everyone meet my daughter Toph!" Toph had on the fake smile eying the small crowd below until she laid eyes on Sokka. Her smile was almost faltered..almost.

"Sokka, Katara. This is Toph Bei Fong,"

Katara looked at her, smiled and said "It's a pleasure to meet you. We hear so many good things about you," Toph looked at Katara kindly and then to Sokka and a little more coldly said...

"Likewise,"

" I'll leave you guys alone to chat. We have some business to adhere too," Toph and Sokka both gave kind smiles at the adults until they were out of earshot and out of the room.

"Well look who it is?" Toph eyed him and down.

"Psh, I should say the same to you. What happened to that on edge vixen on the bike?"

"What happened with the guy in a brown leather jacket with messy bed hair,"

"well, that guy kicked your butt in your element,"

"He did not!"

"Yea, he did,"

"fine rematch!"

"Your on!"

"Uh no your not!" Katara broke apart Sokka and Toph were almost barking in each others faces. Look, Sokka, Toph" she eyed them both. "It's been a hot day, and we're just on edge. What happened back there stay's back there," Katara looked at Toph and Sokka sternly. Sokka broke away first.

"Psh fine, this was getting old anyway," He walked off. Toph looked at him go. She smoothed her dress and wouldn't look Katara in the eye.

"He tell you what happened?"

"Yea,"

"hmph...."

"I can see in your eyes that your mad,"

"no kidding,"

"and a little hurt and apologetic,"

"Wait...what?"

"You let down your poker face. Your mad at what he said, yet apologetic because you started it, yet your hurt because of him calling you a bitch,"

"Yea, okay Dr. Phil,"

"Really, I'm a girl. I know what it feels like to be hurt,"

"really?" Toph asked skeptically.

"Yea, I once had a boyfriend. He was strong and dashing. Bold and awesome. But we didn't work out,"

"Really? Why?"

"He was so obsessed into his hobbies, that I just couldn't take it. I broke up with him.

"What were his hobbies?"

"Pool mostly, why I'm so sympathetic for you,"

"What did he look like?"

"Well he had spiky brown hair and a white as heaven smile. He had caramel skin color and the creamiest hazel eyes ever," Katara looked like she was in a day dream.

'sounds like she's talking about Jet,' Toph thought...."Was his name....Jet?" Katara whipped her head around.

"Wait...how did you know?"

"He's one of my best friends, I hope you know he never plays as good as he used too. Not after you broke up with him. He was heart broken,"

"Yea, so I know what it's like. He may seem a little harsh on the outside, my brother I mean, but give him time. You'll find that you two have a lot alike,"

"With all due respect, I really don't think so. He's just not it,and besides...my life is too fragile right now for guys. When I'm on my bike and at the pool house...I just let go,"

"wow...well okay, if you insist...I better check on him now and make sure he hasn't eaten all the finger foods,"

"Ok....and thanks Katara,"

-*_-*_-*-*_-*_-*-*_-*_-*-*_-*_-*

"Sokka!" Katara whisper yelled at him. He was raiding the refrigerator.

"Wow this merger is going to be a problem,"

"why?"

"They have all these organic foods. I remember reading a bio and it said they only use organic and abuse free meat. We don't. This may be a problem..."

"Well never mind that...." Katara listened and heard Mr. Bei Fong and her father coming towards the kitchen, "Come on you got food everywhere! this kitchen was so clean! We're dead!" Sokka panicked looking for something to clean it up.

"There's no time!" Toph ran in. "come on," Katara followed her without hesitation. Sokka waited though. Toph said it again through gritted teeth..."COME...ON" He trailed behind them where she lead them to the servants quarters where they had they're own flight of stairs to go in the house when doing tasks. She lead them to her room up the flight and with that she closed the door.

"Wow, thanks Toph,"

"No prob Katara," Sokka looked at the ground....

"Thanks...."

"No prob....you know, when your not on the pool tables your pretty slow...It was like you were snoozing down there snoozles," Katara giggled at the joke.

"Gee thanks," With that they heard the....'WHAT HAPPENED IN THE KITCHEN!' They burst out laughing and Toph had to bite her lip to stop and then after that...the night finally started.

-*_-*_-*-*_-*_-*-*_-*_-*-*_-*_-*-*_-*_-*

Charley was dropping Toph off at Stefanieie's the next day. But this time she just went straight to the garage once he left. She went to the bathroom and started doing her makeup. Once done and changed she got back onto her bike and rode off for the Pool House.

"Hey Mai," Toph quickly found Mai without a Zuko..."Where's Zuko? I thought you guys were attached to the hip,"

"he went to the bathroom....he told me about yesterday, bad luck huh?"

"psh, it was nothing,"

"Glad it was that way and you didn't explode to bad, knowing you..it couldv'e been worse,"

"Yup,....where's Jet?"

"I don't know but-"

"MAI!" I bubbly girl in a mini skirt popped up.

"Toph I'd like you to meet my cousin...Ty Lee,"

"Hey,I'm Ty Lee and how awesome is this place! There are a lot of hot guys here and the music is awesome! I even brought along my best friend Steve (me-suppressing a chuckle).

"Hey"

"Wait your name is Steve?" Toph asked.

"Yup,"

"But your a girl,"

"Yea, my dad thought I was going to be a boy, but my mom knew I was going to be a girl. So they decided my name was going to be (me-on impulse here...forgive me) Jerry Steve. Steve being my middle name and Jerry because that's my grandmother's name. But everyone called me Steve"

"I see,"

"Ready for that rematch?" Sokka said from behind her. She gritted your teeth and said. Toph looked around looking to talk to Steve more but she disappeared.

"You bet," They were about to go to the pool table when the music blasted in through the speakers....

"OH MY GAWD! I LOVE THIS SONG!!!!!! LET'S ALL DANCE!!!!!!!" Ty Lee blurted. She dragged Sokka and Toph on the dance floor and then she left. Steve was in the DJ booth rocking out!

"This one's for all you guys!" Dirty Little Secret Blared thought the audio. Toph loved this song but she didn't want to cut loose in front of Sokka. Sokka sensed her nervousness and pulled her into him saying "Come on! We'll get back to that game later!" And with Sokka just started rocking out. Toph felt goofish but rocked out along side him....at least until the chorus when her brain kicked in.

"I-I gotta go,"

"Toph?" it was too late though and she was out by the line... 'My dirty little secret...who has to know?'

She rammed on her bike and jolted out of the area.... She quickly did her routine and then texted Charley to pick her up. When she was home she kept thinking about what happened. When...

"Toph!"

"Yes daddy?"

"Sokka's on the phone!" 'Sokka? what does he want?' Toph picked up the phone near her bed.

"What?"

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"you, having fun, dancing, and then you went mood switch on me and just ran out. It's as if you didn't have any fun,"

"Cuz I didn't" she lied.

"Oh really, I'm pretty sure that was your voice singing out to the lyrics,"

"Fine, maybe it was a little-"

"a little?"

"a lot,"

"more like it,"

"but it distracted me from the real goal of beating you at pool. Tomorrow we're having that rematch,"

"fine then,"

"fine,"

"Oh and by the way, you lead one heck of a life. In the house...Ms. Bei Fong, outside, crazy adventurous vixen,"

"Vixen?"

"Well.....uh....anyway why do you do that double life? You might as well be a Hannah Montana impersonator with the double life you have,"

"You have a double life too. Not to mention that if my father knew about this he'd kill me on the spot,"

"I may have the double life, but at least i have someone to tell,"

"my parents would freak,"

"It's okay mine would too,"

"look we live very fragile business like lives, shouldn't we be used to it?"

"yea, but i hate it,"

"So is this dangerous life on the edge your retreat? Your way to survive?"

"I guess, look...this whole conversation was just a waste of time. I'm going to go,"

"It's ok...I like wasting time with you," Toph was blown away. She was so glad he couldn't see her blushing.

"Bye,"

"bye," she hung up. she hug her keys close to her hands....he was smooth. Obviously, and fun too and Toph wasn't ready to stop the night. She got up and ran downstairs.

"Daddy?"

"Yes Pumpkin?"

"I forgot to tell you about a slumber party Stefanie and Beth were having tonight,"

"really? not like you to forget,"

"yea, I've just been real busy in my studies,"

"well do you want to go?"

"yea,"

"Ok, do you want me to get Charley to dri-"

"No no, I'll take the Bentley. Bye!" She kissed her dad on the cheek and left. She dialed on her cell phone Sokka's number.

"Hello?"

"What are you doing?"

"nothing, cramming for a test,"

"I know a great place that has awesome Parties for teens. You in?"

"Are you asking me out Ms. Bei Fong?"

"No, Zuko is tied up at something Mai's family is hosting and I haven't seen Jet around. So your my only option,"

"Gee, I'm glad I'm your last resort,"

"Yes or no?" Toph begged inside he'd say yes...

"Psh....*yawn* yea sure. Nothing better to do,"

"Kay I'll be over in five," Toph drove to the address Sokka texted her and pulled up into his driveway. Sokka came out in an appropriate jacket and pants to match. "Psh what are you wearing?"

"Look, just like you change what you wear, I brought a bag of my real clothes. This is just so my parents won't get suspicious. You have a car?"

"My parents said I needed something to drive,"

"you have a bike, and a kick ass one at that,"

"They don't know,"

"how would they not know? "

"I have a garage, where I keep my bike and my gear,"

"and what about all the leather clothes?"

"I have a secret place in the house where I keep them, and then i wash them at a dry cleaners,"

"oh, so you have this whole thing planned out,"

"Yup," the ride was silent after that until she pulled up to the abandoned garage.

"What is this place? It looks like crap,"

"because you haven't seen the inside," Toph parked inside the garage and Sokka slowly opened the door. He was in awe. It was a rocker's paradise. Signed posters of Paramore, All American Rejects, The Beatles, Simple Plan....and more. Shagged carpets, mini fridges filled with red bull and the biggest c.d system on earth (or that he's seen).

"What is this heaven?"

"My hangout,"

"Wow, so where's the bathroom so I could change?" She pointed to a door. Sokka went in there and changed. She was a fast changer. She got out of her polos and jeans. She slid on her pants and was pulling on her shirt when Sokka came out the bathroom. She didn't realize he was there watching her pull her shirt over her head. He slowly went back into the bathroom and breathed slowly in and out. He walked out again to a fully changed Toph turning on her bike.

"Ready to go?"

"Yea,"

"Get on," Toph was in the front.

"Sorry, I don't do backseat. I'm driving,"

"No, I don't trust my baby being drove but anyone but me. Get on," Not feeling the need to argue since he knew she wasn't going to change her mind he got behind her. "Hold on," He grabbed her waist and just in time because the jolted out the garage and onto the highway ready for a real night of fun.

--------------

End of the Story so far....What will happen? (this is going on long and this background I wanted out long b4 the amv as a teaser. so I'm not going to continue this with the second part until the end of amv) check for the conclusion to this two shot! (not until after the amv is fully uploaded! Aint I a stinker!)


	2. grounded

SECOND PART OF THE TWO-SHOT!!!!!!

–

It was around eleven at night when Toph and Sokka pulled back into the garage. They were exhausted. The whole night spent dancing, eating, playing pool, and even some drama! But now....they just wanted to go home. Once they were both in regular clothes Toph pulled out the garage and took Sokka back to his house with a waiting Katara outside.

"SOKKA!"

"SSSHH!" Toph and Sokka whisper yelled.

"Your going to get us caught!" Sokka whisper yelled again on his way out the car.

"OH! I wouldn't worry about that! Mom and Dad left right after you did!"

"Where'd they go?" Sokka asked.

"To YOUR house," She looked dead at Toph.

"WHAT?!"

"They saw you pulling off with Sokka, and they wanted to know what was up. They also saw the bag he had with him. So apparently they thought your parents would know and they whooshed* off!"

"You've got to be kidding me!" Toph slammed her head against the wheel.

"You need to get home now!" Sokka slammed the door.

"Wait, what?!"

"Look, I don't want you to go! But your in enough trouble!"

"But what about you?!"

"Don't worry about me just go!" and with that she sped off.

"For a second there Sokka, I could've swore I saw sadness and passion in your eyes.

* * *

"For a second there, I felt it,"

"TOPH BEI FONG!" Lao stepped out the door looking like a tomato due to his anger. "Why are you....what did you.....ARE YOU PREGNANT?!" (me- ROFL!)

"What?! NO dad no!"

"Then what were you doing? Your sweaty and you look exhausted! And what's that over your eye lids?!"

_'oh snap...._' Toph rubbed her eye to see mascara and green eyeshadow coming off.

"You have a lot of explaining to do!" Then Lao stormed inside.

–

"Well, start explaining,"

"Where do I begin?"

"At the begginning,"

"Well, this has been happening for a couple years dad. Not the whole boy thing, but the double life. I'm tired of being so sheltered! I'm tired of being a princess! I WANT to be a teen! I want to live! Life's a ball, if only you know it! And it's all just waiting for me! I'm alive so why can't I show it?!*"

"Oh my gosh, Poppy please come in here! YOUR daughter sounds like an old show tune from back in the day...."

"Really which one?"

"NOT THE POINT POPPY!" His wife rolled her eyes at her husbands outburst.

"Toph, dear, why do you feel this way?"

"Because...whenever we would all be out in the car you'd look out in the street and say how bad they were and how there all going to grow up being drug users. And when I looked, I didn't see that. I saw me...and I felt if I showed you.....I might as well be off on the streets,"

"Toph dear..." Poppy attempted to hug her but Lao went and stopped her.

"Well, you were right about that. You MIGHT AS WELL be on the streets...for your not my daughter. I'm ashamed to know you have my blood. Next thing you know you'll have a bike and your own place to keep it!"

"Well, actually dad..."

"YOU HAVE A MOTORCYCLE?! AND YOUR OWN PLACE?!"

"no dad, well yes to the bike. But, I don't have a place. It's just a garage I flipped and turned it into me,"

"And let me guess! You have a whole other set of clothes and friends I don't know about! Do Stefanie and Beth know?!"

"THEY AREN'T MY FRIENDS! I HAVEN'T ACTUALLY BEEN TO THEIR HOUSE IN 4 YEARS! I HAVE OTHER FRIENDS!"

"Let me guess all punked out twenty year olds?!"

"No! There only a year or two older than me!"

"And where did you get these friends?!"

"I went to-..." Toph realized how much info she was giving out...she stopped and looked away.

"Well?!" She remained quiet.

"fine then. Go to your room. And don't come out until I tell you,"

"...I hate you...." and she ran up to her room. She ripped her pink fluffy bedding and all the stuffed toys her father bought her. She drew on the puppy posters and disconnected her princess phone. She dyed all her clothes black and green and ripped the poofy dresses so they weren't anything a princess would wear. She took the rest of the dye and threw it on the walls. When she was done her room and her face was a mess (tears).

She sobbed into the pillow over and over and looked at what she did. Her room was her inside. The ripped up fabrics and the now pink walls with black dripping dye all over. The designer clothes turned into nothing but trash. It was a combination of both her lives. But just like the messed up walls and clothes, her world collapsed and she got into a small and darker pit with every waking second.

_'Please, let an angel come and get me. Take me far away from here where I'll be safe. Let my angel come and get me,' _the more she thought of an angel coming to get her...the more recent memories flooded her mind.

–

[Toph Pov]

I don't know why I even brought him here. I mean at the pool house....it was just a fling...

"Toph, come on and dance with me!" Did he hear the music? It's all Lady Gaga and show tunes.

"I'd rather not," definitely rather not. This place really changed with new management.

"Why not?" He sat down across from me.

"The music is so......i don't know........suckish?"

"Hmmm....be right back," and then he ran off.

It was about 5 minutes later. When a voice boomed over the dj booth.

"This is for all you out there who came to have a good time!" Sokka called out and the hottest music bursted through the speakers full force. I couldn't help but smile.

"Now will you dance with me?" He held out his hand.

"Eh, why not?" I acted like I could care less, but I was so excited.

It was another awesome three hours later when for the second time being together...Dirty Little Secret blared off.

"AGAIN?!" I yelled over the speakers.

"MUST BE OUR SONG!" He joked....but somehow I think he was right. Once again we rocked out...but harder this time and we didn't let back.

"Toph, your different, your special even. Your so unique from the other girls. Something about you just sets my heart on fire! I feel....so natural when your with me," Oh my god. Was he serious. Does he really feel that way about me? This is so perfect, but just like with everything perfect...there's always a flaw.....

"SOKKA?! OMG Is that realleh you?!" Some chick in all pink ran up to him and cut right in our dance.

"oh crap," I heard him mutter under his breath,

[Sokka POV]

"Oh crap," Why now? WHY NOW?! How is it she always seems to find me when I'm with another girl. I mean there was Yue, Roxey (me-hehe....), and then that one girl who didn't have a name so she made a pen name....M.M....i think...Mel...Mel...hmmmm....Oh yea! Moore! Melody Moore! (me- smooooooth) but now I'm with Toph. First girl to feel a connection with and once again she can't let me be! I'm happy!

"So Sokka! What have you been up to?"

"Uhm, pool...the usual,"

"OH SO EXCITING! You've developed so much since the last time I saw you!"

"Three weeks ago?"

"Really? It felt like longer. I miss it when your not around," Woa! Is she putting her hands... "You look so tense, how about I rub that stress away?" (me- ok pervs...massage! Not.....the other...thing.....:-S)

"SooOooO" I got away. "This is my friend Toph,"

"Oh, really?" She eyed Toph up and down. "I thought you were done with the rebel type,"

"What?"

"Oh you know. After my...'rebellious' state, I thought you had enough," Oh shit...

"Sokka, what's she talking about?"

"Oh noth-"

"Oh you mean you didn't tell her?"

"Tell her what?!"

"Tell her noth-"

"the fact that your with the biggest player there is,"

"Player?"

"That's right chicky, this guy has been around the block more than once with more then one girl,"

"Sokka....is this true?"

"No...well kinda,"

"kinda?! It's a yes or no question!"

"Well..."

"The funniest fact is, that he always claimed to each one, 'your different! Your special! Your so unique from the other girls! Something about you just sets my heart on fire! I feel....so natural with you around me!'"

"I don't believe it,"

"Believe it chicky, your just another candy bar in the candy store to him,"

"Those words, what you said...didn't mean anything?" She was hurt I could tell.

"No, Toph-"

"YOU JUST SAID THAT SO YOU COULD GET WITH ME?! I WAS RIGHT AND I SHOULD HAVE NEVER LET MY GUARD DOWN ON YOU!" OUCH! She kicked me.....hard......where a guy should not be kicked.

When I stopped feeling the pain, that is a kicked in your balls excruciating pain, I death stared Suki.

"What was that?!"

"What was what?" She twisted her hair.

"What was telling her all that stuff?!"

"Well I was saving her the rich humiliation I went through! Or...do you not remember. That hot summer day at Azula's party?" Oh please tell me she isn't going to bring that up... "Well, I do. It was at her fourth of july party. I made sure I saved you a seat and everything. Here I am waiting 2 hours in my seat where I told you I'd meet you. I get worried so I start asking around. Someone says they saw you upstairs, so I go upstairs and then see you making out with some blonde! You ripped my heart out. And now I vow to save every girl I can from idiots like you!..."

"Suki! You crazed messed up BITCH!"

"You make it seem like it was all me!"

"Because....it was...."

"no, it really wasn't! Why don't you listen to my side of the story! I loved you with all my heart! I did! But one day on one of our dates....." I stopped....the memory pains me...but I had to set things straight. "you were in the bathroom and someone calls your phone. I pick it up because I don't want it to be an important call because then you'd bitch and whine saying why didn't I pick up the phone! So as soon as I pick it up, I don't even have to say hello. Some guy says 'hey babe! You ready for one hella of a night? You left me wanting more the other day,' then at that party I arrived and some drunken friend of Azula comes and starts forcing her way on me. SHE kissed ME! And then as soon as she did you come....I was already going to break up with you, but you beat me to the punch,"

"Still doesn't explain all the things you've said to other girls,"

"YOU WERE THE ONLY OTHER GIRL! AND YOU PROVED ME WRONG! I've had girlfriends after you but I was afraid to open my heart again after what you did to me. You were my first love and you betrayed me!* I finally meet a girl who makes me feel whole again and you mess us up!" I stormed out. She had no right, and she never even heard my story. Now she knows what really happened, but now....to find Toph. Wait...why does this feel like some show I used to watch....eh I don't know.

[regular narration]

Sokka looked everywhere trying to find Toph. Finally he found her on the roof just looking at the moon.

"Look Toph,"

"shut. up."

"Please listen,"

"shut. up."

"look, you really are special and something. Suki, here's what really happened," He went into the whole story. At the end "Toph.....things are different and better since I met you. Your like a fresh cup of coffee on a freezing morning. Your really special to me," After that, Toph stayed silent looking at the moon. Sokka went to sit down next to her.

"You know, nights like this remind me of my grandmother. Besides you, she was the only one to except me for me. This was before the bike and the garage. Back then, I didn't need all that stuff. Then, she died. After that I had no one to go too, until now..." It was quiet as they connected through each other's eyes.

"When I was with Suki, I thought I was with love. But, both of us were easily decieved and believed the worst of the other. You, you care for me. You'd shed tears for me*, I know what I'm feeling now is much stronger than anything I could have ever felt for Suki,"

"Sokka...."

"Come on! One last dance!"

"I don't know, I'm pretty drained,"

"Aww come on, we missed the end of our song again,"

"Yea,..."

"Come on," When they got inside a new song had just started.

**I got your picture**

**I'm coming with you**

**Dear Maria Count me in!**

**There's a story at the bottom of this bottle**

**and I'm the pen!***

Once again they partied.

–

_'He cared for me. He.....had a stronger connection with me than Suki...does that me ha lo-'_

_'CUUUUUUUUZ IM JUST A KID AND LIFE IS A NIGHTMARE!*' _Toph went and picked up her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, how bad?"

"Terrible,"

"Aww, that sucks...."

"Well, ya. My dad knows everything,"

"oooh....well my parent's came home just now and im grounded too,"

"two jail birds..."

"yup, hey Toph?"

"Yea?"

"Tonight, everything that happened is our dirty little secret," he joked.

Toph laughed for the first time in a while. "Who has to know?"

Now refrence list.....

god....so many

1*- the play Is Bye Bye Birdie and the song "Lot of livin to do"

2*- Inuyasha and Kikyou........bitch.....

3*-Inuyasha and Kikyou

4*-Inuyasha and Kagome....this is what happens when you watch inuyasha while you type...


End file.
